The present invention relates generally to a coupling mechanism for use in coupling together connector assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved coupling mechanism that greatly facilitates docking and undocking with the aid of mechanical advantage as well as positively retaining mated connector assemblies.
Cables typically include an electronic connector assembly at opposing ends that are matable with a corresponding connector assembly associated with electronic devices. Such cable connector assemblies are well known in the connector assembly art and include a universal serial bus (USB)-type connector assembly, a parallel connector assembly, a serial connector assembly, and the like.
Cable connector assembly coupling systems are generally employed to reduce the likelihood that a cable connector assembly will be unintentionally unplugged or decoupled from a connector assembly port; thus insuring continuous electrical coupling of associated printed circuit boards to each other.
In computer systems, for example, cables having connector assemblies at each end are utilized for reliably and releaseably coupling a cable or the like between a first circuit board assembly and a second circuit board assembly. Heretofore, connector assemblies are typically mounted on these boards and cooperate with respective connector assembly ends of the cable for facilitating coupling of these connector assembly ends in a docked relationship. For example, such interconnections have multiple pins on one connector assembly matable with complementary sockets on another connector assembly. However, such pins and sockets are constructed whereby they can be relatively easily damaged if not guided properly during docking and undocking. It is important, therefore, to insure that the mating components are properly aligned in order to avoid damaging the pins, such as by stubbing or bending them, during docking. In addition, it is highly desirable to minimize unbalanced forces being applied during docking that might otherwise result in damage to the mating pin and socket components due to misalignment and misguidance. Moreover, the balanced application of docking forces is also desirable as well, since unbalanced forces might otherwise result in connector assembly misalignments, thereby resulting in incomplete plugging, whereby damage to connection integrity results.
Moreover, these kinds of connector assemblies typically require relatively high application forces for effecting their desired coupling. Some connector assemblies in computer systems require relatively significant manual docking forces for effecting a stable connection due to the type of high insertion type connector assemblies being used (e.g., VHDM, HDM, and FUTUREBUS connections}. Consequently, it will be appreciated that it is desirable to minimize the forces necessary for effecting coupling so as to ease installation forces by users, thereby not having to apply excessive docking and undocking forces. A further disadvantage associated with high installation and removal forces required to dock and undock are that such forces might inadvertently contribute to damaging delicate pin components and the like. Clearly, damaged connections undermine operational integrity of a computer system. It is also highly desirable to positively retain the components in their docked condition for minimizing any tendency of them becoming uncoupled.
Without the ability of reliably and expeditiously interconnecting cable connector assemblies in a manner that facilitates their docking and undocking while affording the ability of positively and releaseably retaining the connector assemblies coupled, the true potential of such couplings will not be realized.